


Coffee Man!

by clgfanfic



Series: The Adventures of Coffee Man [1]
Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the first adventure of our favorite superhero... Coffee Man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Man!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #8 under the pen name Jerkey Treat.

_"You're… amazing, Norton."_

 

          Norton sat in front of his monitor, his fingers flying across the keyboard at 200 words per minute, at least.  He didn't bother looking up when Ironhorse and Harrison stormed into the basement lab, their expressions masks of worry.

          "Where are they, Norton?" Blackwood asked desperately.

          Calculating faster than the woefully slow Cray while he continued with his game Norton replied.  "Three point seven miles southeast of Shasta City.  If you hurry, you can get there in two hours.  I'd go, but I've almost got these creeps wiped out."

          "No problem, Mr. Drake.  We'll take care of this one…  Thank you, Norton," the colonel said, reaching out to give the super-hacker a grateful pat on the back.  He left, Harrison on his heels.

          Suzanne emerged from her lab and flashed Norton a worshiping smile.  "You're… amazing, Norton."

          "Yeah, I know."

          His fingers worked faster for a moment and it was over.  He'd defeated the alien hordes single-handedly.  "Yes!" he exclaimed.

          "Oh!" Suzanne exclaimed, rushing over to give him a hug.

          The bright neon-red phone sitting on the work-station jingled, and he reached around Suzanne to scoop it up.  "Yeah?"

          "We're in trouble here, Norton," Ironhorse's voice echoed over the line.  "We need you.  Now."

          "I'm on my way, big guy."

          Hanging the phone up, he gave Suzanne a quick kiss on the cheek and pushed back from the computer.  With a quick tug, he pulled the bright blue suit back into its proper place.  He patted Gertrude's chrome handles and glanced over his shoulder to make sure his red cape was positioned over the back of the chair.  It was.  Reaching out, he pressed a green button and a section of the wall slid away, revealing a short runway.

          "Be careful," Suzanne called.

          "I'll bring 'em back," he reassured her, then leaned forward in the wheelchair.  Gertrude blasted down the runaway, climbing quickly into the clear blue sky.  Norton's red cap snapped in the wind.

          A voice echoed out of nowhere, announcing:  "Faster than an automatic drip, more powerful than three day old dregs, able to leap tall buildings after a single sip, look, up in the sky, it's a bird, a plane…  No, it's coffee Man!"

Gertrude swooped down out of the sky and Norton jerked awake.

          Lying in the dim light of dawn in his own bed, he grinned and shook his head.  "No more African Thunder just before sleep," he decided.  "Strong stuff."

          He blinked, and reached down to grip the covers.  Carefully he lifted them and peered into the darkness.  Pajamas, just pajamas.  With a sigh of relief, he let his hand fall back onto the blanket and chuckled.


End file.
